


It's in the Kiss

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [19]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Eash is realizing that her "death" is having some unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Eash is realizing that her "death" is having some unforeseen consequences.

"So you're still coming by tomorrow, right?" Aisha asked as she pulled her hood up.

Furia pulled the door open and both women smiled at the man on her doorstep about to knock. "Si," she nodded as she cast a coy smile at Troy.

"Heya, Eash."

"How's it going, Troy?" the former singer offered in greeting.

The man merely replied with a nod as he stepped out of the way to allow her to pass. When Aisha embraced her tightly, Furia returned it. She had noticed the other woman getting a little stir crazy with her self-imposed removal from the world, so Furia tried to stop by often and, like that afternoon, sometimes became her runaway haven. Before she left Eash planted a chaste but very friendly kiss on Furia.

The door barely closed before Troy spoke. "The way you kissed her. You really don't love me, it's apparent." He even tried to put off a mildly hurt voice, but the grin that broke when Furia's brow rose with incredulity stole any stroke of seriousness he could have hoped for.

"Oh thank God. You finally noticed," Furia chided. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to figure it out." She pressed one knee on the sofa and loomed over him. "We're leaving you and Johnny and running away with the circus. We figure we can make a name for ourselves as a delicious multi-cultural high wire act."

Troy pulled at her hips, encouraging her to straddle his lap. "I figured you more for driving the clown car."

Furia's eyes widened and she poked him in the ribs. Troy's arms pulled tight to protect himself.

"Maybe one of those acrobats that do the thing with the fabric?" he suggested still wearing a grin.

"Uh-huh."

With a chuckle, his hands dropped to the tops of her thighs. "How's she doing?"

"I don't think it is quite what she was thinking," Furia said with a slight shrug. "Johnny's been busy. Her family's still keeping their distance and she's not enjoying being cooped up in that house all alone."

"I can imagine not. What was she doing here?"

"Running away for an afternoon."

"Johnny know?"

Furia shook her head. "I don't think so. But she needs it." Resting her forearms on his shoulders she leaned toward him. "And what are you doing here?"

"Hey, maybe I was running away too," Bradshaw said with a bright grin that lit his eyes.

"Aww. Pobrecito," Furia cooed, her fingers threading through the hair over his ears. "What are you running away from?"

"Not from," he declared, his hand moving to the back of her neck and pulling gently to bring her mouth closer to his. "To."

Furia took a quick breath before his mouth met hers. Troy's tongue teased at her lips before slipping past them. His hands held her close, firm and steady, as the kiss lingered. When they finally parted, only enough to gasp for the same air, her pulse was pounding through her body and the desire for another gulping breath was quickly outweighed by the need to taste his lips again, to feel his tongue against hers, to delve into that little blank space where they could just disappear together for just a little while.


End file.
